Time Rushes By
by Mara Greengrass
Summary: Is a little bit of free time too much to ask? On Atlantis, apparently so.


Title: Time Rushes By  
Genre: Humor, romance  
Summary: Is a little bit of free time too much to ask? On Atlantis, apparently so.  
Continuity: Takes place whenever you think it does.  
Notes: For Tielan's fandom_stocking. Because I've been promising something like this forever...

* * * * *

Monday:

"John," Teyla said, smiling as he entered her 'office.' "It is good to see you."

He grinned. "Guess what?"

"What?" He loved his games, so she played along.

"I just conned Major Lorne into writing my last two reports for me!"

"Oh!" She sat up straight. "Then, let's--" But she didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"There you two are," Rodney said, bursting through the door. "I need you both to come help me with this project."

"Rodney, I believe you have subordinates who can help you." Teyla tried not to scowl at him.

"Yes, but they're busy and you're just sitting around." He waved a dismissive hand. "And besides, they're all idiots."

"Yes, we're aware of what you think of them," John said, from behind the hand that was covering his eyes. "However, we actually did have plans."

"But they're not as important as what I'm doing, so come along. Chop chop, I haven't got all day." And he stalked out of the room, not even looking to see if they were following.

Sighing, Teyla stood.

"We could--"

"No. We should help our teammate."

John looked like he wanted to argue, but he followed her out the door.

* * * * *

Tuesday:

As they left the mission debriefing, Teyla raised her eyebrows at John. He nodded and they casually waved at the group leaving the conference room, then peeled off toward the living areas.

They made it around one corner and were speeding up when John stopped in his tracks. Turning, Teyla started to ask what he was doing when she saw the finger touching his radio and the annoyed look on his face. Rubbing her temple, she leaned against the nearest wall and listened.

"Well, actually I--"

Pause.

"Of course. I'll be right there."

Teyla just *looked* at him.

John gave her a weak grin. "It's Elizabeth. She needs to talk to me. I'll, uh, try to be as fast as I can?"

"No matter. Ronon and I will be sparring this afternoon. And then I believe Major Lorne wishes me to train with the two new lieutenants." Which would, as John knew, eat up the rest of the day.

"Right." He jittered in place in a fashion she knew she should not find adorable in a grown man, before bouncing forward and kissing her quickly on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need."

He grinned. "C'mon, are you telling me I haven't done *something* wrong lately?"

"Just go," she said with a sigh.

* * * * *

Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday:

"So, uh," John's voice said through the radio in her ear.

"Yes?"

"This emergency on the mainland..."

"Does, in fact, require my presence," Teyla said tartly, wiping Jinto's forehead with a damp cloth, "as the leader of my people."

"Everybody's going to be okay, right?" John had obviously realized his massive mistake.

She sighed, then took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, they will be fine. The earthquake did not kill anyone, but it was unsettling and there are some injuries. I need to be here."

"I know."

Teyla moved among the hastily assembled litters, checking that everyone was comfortable, patting shoulders, smiling gently at those who needed reassurance.

"I guess I can't say I need you to come back to me," John said eventually.

"No," she said, putting a finger to her ear, so that everyone would know she was speaking to Atlantis. "But you may admit to missing me."

"Not just missing you, I'm--"

"John."

He chuckled. "Soon."

"Soon."

* * * * *

Saturday:

The call came just as Teyla was stepping off the puddlejumper. "We need you and those marines you're bringing back to deal with our escapees," John said, sounding weary.

"Escapees?" She gestured to the Marines and prepared to run, visions of captive Genii loose in the city dancing through her head.

"Uh, yeah. Escaped bunnies."

Teyla tripped over her own feet and the Marines were hard-pressed not to stare at the sight. But she was too busy speaking to care. "Bunnies?"

"Bunnies. Young rabbits. Well, not exactly rabbits, but those furry things with the long ears from M3R-289."

"The chac'law."

"Yep."

"You set chac'law free in the city."

"Not set free exactly. More like one of Rodney's crew--"

She could hear Rodney vociferously disclaiming any credit or blame in the background and she took a moment to gesture 'with me' to the Marines, setting off down the corridor at a fast trot. "One of the scientists let them go."

"Well, let one out to play and it, uh, seems to have gotten the others out of their cages."

"Chac'law chew on *anything*, John."

"I know, you and Ronon told us that."

"*Anything*. They can chew through wires, cables, boxes..."

"Oh sh--"

"Precisely. Where is Ronon?"

"Off-world."

She stifled the Athosian obscenity that bubbled to her lips. "Retrieve him if possible. I will need his expertise in catching the chac'law. Meanwhile, please retrieve for me..."

* * * * *

Sunday:

After four hours helping to clean up a hazardous spill in the botany lab, they'd sent out an Atlantis-wide e-mail, swearing eternal vengeance on anyone who disturbed them for anything less than a combined Genii/Wraith/Ori invasion. They'd locked the door, then jimmied it so Rodney couldn't just walk in (since he'd undoubtedly deleted their e-mail unread). They'd firmly told Atlantis to behave. They'd retrieved dinner early from the mess so they didn't need to leave the room.

As they settled onto the bed with a sigh (from Teyla) and a groan (from John), they grinned at each other with unrestrained glee.

"Finally alone," John said, reaching for her.

Teyla traced John's face with her fingers, enjoying the feel of him, then leaned in for a kiss.

Just as the kiss was getting interesting, John had to break it in order to yawn. "Sorry sorry," he said, getting his jaw under control.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again, stopping when her own yawn broke free. "Now I must apologize."

"It's been one of those weeks," he said, scooting closer on the pillow.

"Mmm." She held him close, watching as his eyes slid shut, then sighed before giving in to the inevitable, drifting off to sleep herself.

--end--


End file.
